pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Crazycow013
Make a sandbox and use it for build theorycrafting. It's easier. Karate Jesus 18:15, 19 October 2008 (EDT) :You don't seem to be listening, so I'll repeat myself. If you would like to theory craft, it is best to make yourself a build sandbox, link it to you userpage, and do it there. If you are, in fact, intending to submit the build you are making I suggest making a page for the build rather than building it on your userpage. Karate Jesus 18:24, 19 October 2008 (EDT) ::If I knew how, I would. But thank you for trying to help. Crazy Cow 18:10, 20 October 2008 (EDT) Hmm, PvX broke my HTML quite nicely. CrazyCow 19:51, 9 December 2008 (EST) eww kiSu. KlingonsOnMahShip? 10:48, 1 February 2009 (EST) :Go tell Misery that, he will give you presents. crazy cow 10:49, 1 February 2009 (EST) rawr and zero Have their trims removed. 10:39, 7 February 2009 (EST) :I expected no punishment. 13:36, 7 February 2009 (EST) ::thats rather gay and pointless coz they will get new ones in no time. :P --Anonimous. D: 13:37, 7 February 2009 (EST) :::rawr yes, zero probably. 13:38, 7 February 2009 (EST) :::It's not even permanent removal for rawr, it's just one month removal. - (talk) 13:42, 7 February 2009 (EST) ::::Well, is it 1 month in the sense that they're going to win it again next month, or that regardless of the mAT next time, they will get it back? 13:43, 7 February 2009 (EST) :::::Regardless they will get it back. If they don't enter they get it back. - (talk) 13:45, 7 February 2009 (EST) ::::::And point of removing? What is more I dont understand what trims give to guilds. --Anonimous. D: 13:47, 7 February 2009 (EST) :::::::Nothing. Just makes your cape look cool, and is another way of people recognising what guild you belong to. ~ PheNaxKian Sysop 13:50, 7 February 2009 (EST) :::::::And it says, "I'm not a scrub guild with the same tag." 14:20, 7 February 2009 (EST) ::::::::But everybody knows their trims got removed :p --Anonimous. D: 14:21, 7 February 2009 (EST) :::::::::so now everyone can fake they belong to rawr. --'-Chaos- ' 14:22, 7 February 2009 (EST) :::::::::While guilds have trims I meant. 14:34, 7 February 2009 (EST) ::::::::::Lmfao when some1 sees a rawr member now they go like LOL FAKE RAWR NUB :>[[User:Close Impact|'Close']] [[User:Close Impact|'Impact']]''Pet Whale'' 12:19, 9 February 2009 (EST) :::::::::::They did that to me while I was in the brave polly and monks :< Also, what did rawr and zero do to get punished? 82.75.192.76 13:10, 9 February 2009 (EST) ::::::::::::They couldn't kill eachother so they made a conga line and caused a draw. --'-Chaos- ' 13:15, 9 February 2009 (EST) :::::::::::::If that is true I would fucking love them. Brandnew. 13:15, 9 February 2009 (EST) ::::::::::::::Commence loving. --'› Srs Beans ' 13:16, 9 February 2009 (EST) :::::::::::::::Sorry I couldn't find the link to the screenshot. --'-Chaos- ' 13:27, 9 February 2009 (EST) :::::::::::::::Redefine to commence ;d 82.75.192.76 13:28, 9 February 2009 (EST) ::::::::::::::Commence loving http://teamlove.us/guildtracks/wp-content/uploads/2009/01/rawrzeroconga.jpg 14:50, 9 February 2009 (EST) :::::::::::::::That's amazing. ^_^ 82.75.192.76 14:51, 9 February 2009 (EST) ::::::::::::::::Also, lol. http://teamlove.us/guildtracks/wp-content/uploads/2009/01/drawr.jpg 14:55, 9 February 2009 (EST) :::::::::::::::::Those names are lol. --'-Chaos- ' 14:57, 9 February 2009 (EST) lol Strong smiteway is not brave.[[User:Pika_Fan|'Pika']][[User_talk:Pika_Fan|'Fan']]19x19px 18:25, 14 February 2009 (EST) :wut, wut? 18:27, 14 February 2009 (EST) ::RAY OF JUDGMENT![[User:Pika_Fan|'Pika']][[User_talk:Pika_Fan|'Fan']]19x19px 18:27, 14 February 2009 (EST) :::Am I missing something? 18:29, 14 February 2009 (EST) ::::I was refering to the last guesting. Also, we were planning to run 8 Mo/Ws [[User:Pika_Fan|'Pika']][[User_talk:Pika_Fan|'Fan']]19x19px 18:32, 14 February 2009 (EST) Naturally, the primal and evis wars are W/E.[[User:Pika_Fan|'Pika']][[User_talk:Pika_Fan|'Fan']]19x19px 18:33, 14 February 2009 (EST) :That is brave. We rolled +20 last night with Awowa and Blue on backline, Chop Chop on warrior. 18:39, 14 February 2009 (EST) ::Smiteway can be strong and brave in HA when you have 2 magebane and then randomway. 18:48, 14 February 2009 (EST) Omelete fiestas and other randomness Roughly ~8 more rating to ladder, keep up the good work.[[User:Pika_Fan|'Pika']][[User_talk:Pika_Fan|'Fan']]19x19px 17:10, 16 February 2009 (EST) :We played a bunch this afternoon for ~+10. More to come tonight, be around. crazy cow 17:11, 16 February 2009 (EST) ::As soon as we get to ladder the teams actually start to not suck. So that might be a barrier. crazy cow 17:11, 16 February 2009 (EST) :::Then you guys just need to improve along then. [[User:Pika_Fan|'Pika']][[User_talk:Pika_Fan|'Fan']]19x19px 17:12, 16 February 2009 (EST) ::::I've been hearing this ladder is very difficult D: --'Crowels'슴Mc슴Mootles 20:01, 18 February 2009 (EST) :::::I've been hearing this naughty crowels is pretending to be a young, innocent and naive minor again. Go away you charlatan.[[User:Pika_Fan|'Pika']][[User_talk:Pika_Fan|'Fan']]19x19px 20:03, 18 February 2009 (EST) ::::::But I pump top 100, therefore I am amazing --'Crowels'슴Mc슴Mootles 20:08, 18 February 2009 (EST) :::::::But you are still not a young, innocent and naive minor. Go away you charlatan.[[User:Pika_Fan|'Pika']][[User_talk:Pika_Fan|'Fan']]19x19px 20:10, 18 February 2009 (EST) ::::::::I am what I say I am, Crowels is never wrong. I am a young, innocent and naive minor so please stop being so nasty to me, I feel very threatened and I'm confused and know nothing of my surroundings D:. --'Crowels'슴Mc슴Mootles 20:36, 18 February 2009 (EST) A charlatan (also called swindler) is a person practicing quackery or some similar confidence trick in order to obtain money, fame or other advantages via some form of pretence or deception. The word comes from French charlatan, a seller of medicines who might advertise his presence with music and an outdoor stage show. The most well known of the Parisian charlatans was Tabarin, who set up a stage in the Place Dauphin, Paris in 1618, and whose commedia dell'arte inspired skits and whose farces inspired Molière. Ultimately, etymologists trace "charlatan" from either the Italian ciarlare, to prattle; or from Cerretano, a resident of Cerreto, a village in Umbria, known for its quacks.1 In usage, a subtle difference is drawn between the charlatan and other kinds of confidence people. The charlatan is usually a salesperson. He does not try to create a personal relationship with his marks, or set up an elaborate hoax using roleplaying. Rather, the person called a charlatan is being accused of resorting to quackery, pseudoscience, or some knowingly employed bogus means of impressing people in order to swindle his victims by selling them worthless nostrums and similar goods or services that will not deliver on the promises made for them. The word calls forth the image of an old-time medicine show operator, who has long left town by the time the people who bought his snake oil tonic realize that it does not perform as advertised. In reported spiritual communications, a charlatan is a person who fakes evidence that a spirit is "making contact" with the medium and seekers. This has been challenged successfully by skeptics who wrote passwords and gave them to people of trust, containing a password that should be spoken by the person if he ever tried to make contact, to validate the truth of the claim. No such claim has been verified. For example, Brazilian writer Monteiro Lobato and magician Houdini. Synonyms for "charlatan" include "mountebank", "shyster", and "quack". "Mountebank" comes from the Italian montambanco or montimbanco based on the phrase monta in banco - literally referring to the action of a seller of dubious medicines getting up on a bench to address his audience of potential customers.2 "Quack" is a reference to "quackery" or the practice of dubious medicine. STOP TRICKING GENUINELY YOUNG, INNOCENT AND NAIVE MINORS WITH YOUR QUACKERY OR SOME SIMILAR CONFIDENCE TRICK IN ORDER TO OBTAIN MONEY, FAME OR OTHER ADVANTAGES VIA SOME FORM OF PRETENCE OR DECEPTION. GO AWAY YOU CHARLATAN. [[User:Pika_Fan|'Pika']][[User_talk:Pika_Fan|'Fan']]19x19px 20:40, 18 February 2009 (EST) :Maybe you should stop calling him crowels--Relyk 20:42, 18 February 2009 (EST) ::Go away pplz.[[User:Pika_Fan|'Pika']][[User_talk:Pika_Fan|'Fan']]19x19px 20:44, 18 February 2009 (EST) :::Crow, I suck at the game called GW, sorry. :< crazy cow 20:47, 18 February 2009 (EST) ::::Don't worry, we don't suck at omelete fiestas unlike crowels and that's what really matters.[[User:Pika_Fan|'Pika']][[User_talk:Pika_Fan|'Fan']]19x19px 20:48, 18 February 2009 (EST) ohai I'm back. crazy cow 19:47, 27 February 2009 (UTC) :Moo --'Crowels'슴Mc슴Mootles 19:56, 27 February 2009 (UTC) ::Moo to you too. crazy cow 20:00, 27 February 2009 (UTC) :::A happy omelete fiesta to you.19x19px[[User:Pika_Fan|'uɐɟ']][[User_talk:Pika_Fan|'ɐʞıd']] 14:23, 28 February 2009 (UTC) :::: :) crazy cow 14:23, 28 February 2009 (UTC) Wow I just read the updates. ANet just kidney punched GvG. crazy cow 20:27, 6 March 2009 (UTC)